Sirius
Sirius is one of the protagonists of Ginga Densetsu WEED Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. He is the oldest son of Weed and Koyuki. He's named by Gin's former owner, Daisuke. Appearance Sirius is a brindle (tora-ge) Akita Inu/Kishu Inu mix with blue eyes. He has silvery fur, portrayed bluish in color. He looks just like his father in every way. Personality Sirius is calm and kind, brave, strong, and smart like his father. He usually looks out for his siblings. He is a caring, peaceful, and fair, like his father and grandfather's, and looks just like them in appearance. Like his father, he opposes violence and killing, and believes in goodness. He is the wisest of is siblings, trying to solve the conflicts between them. Ginga Densetsu Weed Sirius makes a minor appearance in the end of the series, as he is born as the oldest son of Weed and Koyuki. Sirius is named by Daisuke after he sees the puppy looking at the stars of the night sky. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion 'The Beginning' During the volcanic eruption in Ohu, Sasuke was given the task to look after Sirius and his younger siblings Rigel and Bellatrix. Sasuke and Weed's four pups manage to survive the catastrophe and find an abandoned shed, where the puppies can be safe from the snow. While their baby-sitter scouted the area to search for any survivors, Sirius decides to go out in the storm to find his brother, Orion. However, the small silver Akita got lost and he was nearly engulfed by the storm. 'Kamakiri's Sons' Luckily, Kamakiri's sons have found him. Instead of killing Sirius, they decide to keep him as a hostage, turning him into one of their soldiers and brought him to their homeland in Hiroshima. When they arrived, they taught him how to fight and he is already a skilled fighter. When Akakamakiri ordered him to kill his opponent, Sirius immediately refuses. As punishment, Kamakiri's eldest son grabbed him and knocked his head on a nearby tree, telling him that the law of the wild is to kill or be killed. Despite all this, Sirius is still grateful to his leader for saving his life, but still remembers about his family he had once known. When Akakamakiri's pack arrive in Shikoku to eliminate the Kurohabaki clan (Yamabiko and Kojuro's pack) and to take their territory, Sirius is nominated to be Akakamakiri's scout and guardian. As they scout the area, they eventually stumble into the Kurohabaki clan. While Akakamakiri discusses with Kojuurou, Yamabiko and his followers surround the invading dogs and charge at them. Thanks to Sirius' bear-dog instincts, he attacks both Yamabiko and Kojuurou, managing to let his friends and his leader to escape. He eventually gets caught, but is released thanks to Yamabiko's kindness. The kai-ken puppy also tells him that his pack does not want to have a conflict with Akakamakiri's army and that they are permitted to leave. When Sirius returns to his pack and told them about Yamabiko's message, Kamakiri's sons decide to bluff Yamabiko's pack by leaving the island and that they will ambush them on the other side of the island, which they did. While Sirius was hunting the next day, he stumbles across the Ouu army and Sasuke quickly stops him. Although Sasuke insists that he joins the Ouu army, Sirius refuses, telling him that he belongs to Akakamakiri's pack and that their goal was to kill the Kurohabaki clan and runs away. Later, when some of his friends were being pursued by Orion and the Ouu soldiers for spying on the Kurohabaki clan, Sirius stops his younger brother and recognizes him. He explains to Orion that Akakamakiri saved his life months ago and is truly in dept to them and no matter how many times both Orion and Tesshin tried to put some sense into him, Sirius considers the Ohu army and even his brother as enemies because they have joined forces with Yamabiko's pack. As Sirius runs away, he cries in regret for betraying both his younger brother and his family's pack. When he returned to his pack once more, Kamakiri's sons made the decision that they will attack the Kurohabaki clan at dawn. Worried about his brother and his pack, Sirius tells this to Toshimitsu, one of the Kogas, who eventually told Sirius' message to Orion and Yamabiko's pack. He is almost ready to turn Ou side, but then ends up defending the Akakamakiri, Ou army, and remains Akakamakiri's pack. Later, when Kamajirō die, Kurokamakiri and related to Sirius, Orion forces, Akakamakiri leaving their separate ways. 'The Ohu army' Orion's pack return to Ohu and combines with the troops. Sirius quickly goes with Orion to his parents, who are in the care of humans. Weed's leg has improved. When the Ohu army is preparing to fight Masamune and his army, Weed and Sirius are present among the group. Sirius is involved in the fight against Matheus. At the end of the battle, Masamune ends up committing suicide. Sirius covers Masamune's body with a scarf. He shows compassion for the grieving Yamabiko, because even though Masamune was evil, he was nevertheless Yamabiko's brother. After this, Sirius and the other puppies follow some ravens and find Kojūrō's body. They bury it together. Later, Ohu's last spring, the first in which Sirius has experienced, arrives. Ginga: The Last Wars Sirius has been training with his brothers at the Akame Mountains for 6 months. Sasuke arrives at the base of the mountain to be greeted by Sirius and Rigel, who take him to see Orion. Upon hearing about the crisis in Ou from Akame, who has traveled several miles whilst injured to deliver the news, Sirius and his brothers head off to find recruits and help their friends. On the way, Sirius encounters Unsai, a former Ou soldier and close friend of the Ou army. Unsai sends his subordinate, Kawasemi, with him and Rigel. Eventually the come across the same gorge leaped across by their father and grandfather. The two brothers easily jump the gorge and help Kawasemi when he slips, carrying on their journey. Sirius meets up with Unsai, Zion and the others and witnesses the death of Kenshin who was attacked by Monsoon. As the dogs try to leave, Monsoon sees Sirius and remembers a time when John killed his siblings, but was attacked by a young Gin in return. Sirius is allowed to carry the bodies of Kenshin's comrades away, much to even Monsoon's confusion. Sometime later, a flood causes a wounded Ken to be washed into a river and the Ou army go to the location to find and save him. They each keep a watchful eye on the raging river, as Kawasemi dives in to find him. Ken is rescued safely and Sirius continues with Orion. Sirius becomes more and more agreeable to the point of letting the bears live, despite his brothers opinion. Zion agrees to talk to the bears to come to some kind of agreement, with Unsai and Bob following. Sirius follows them too but unknowingly runs onto Monsoon's back, who was lying down in the trees out of sight. Upon seeing the bear, who in turn sees him, Sirius freezes in his tracks as Monsoon angrily roars and begins to thrash around violently, knocking down trees to reveal Akame and Tesshin in the grass nearby. Quotes "I'm Sirius, and this over here is my brother, Rigel." - Sirius introducing himself to his cousin Zion Ginga: The Last Wars "I would like to retrieve the bodies of my companions, lying here. I do not want to abandon them." - Sirius telling Zion to talk to Monsoon in Bear Language about giving Fuyuoni and Hiromitsu's dead bodies back to them. Ginga: The Last Wars Trivia * On the constellation of Orion the Hunter, the stars Bellatrix and Rigel are present while Sirius is not. That makes him the only of Weed's pups not to have his name in the constellation. See more pictures in Sirius (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Males Category:Akita Inu Category:Kishu Inu Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Family tree Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Silver Akita Inu Category:Protagonist Dogs